


The Night We Met // Daichi x Reader x Yui

by illumis_cumdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumis_cumdumpster/pseuds/illumis_cumdumpster
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Michimiya Yui were in love, that was, until trust and faith were no longer the foundation of their relationship, and that lead them to heartbreak.And that was when Shimizu (Y/N) stepped into the picture.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Night We Met // Daichi x Reader x Yui

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: angst, a couple of time skips, a long chapter, and a deperate and kind-of-ooc Michimiya Yui.
> 
> Reminder: italics = flashback  
> date in bold = present time
> 
> I apologize if my English is not good, English is only my third language. Please don't hesitate to educate me, I'm open to corrections.  
> A part and some lines (where Yui confronts (Y/N)) is somewhat taken from a movie.  
> Please imagine there is no pandemic in this story.

**Inspired by a true story**

* * *

**July 5, 2012**

_"I-I have liked you for a very long time. W-Will you go out with me?" He asked. His eyes were staring at mine and there was no way I could look away, it was now or never. My eyes and mouth were wide and I couldn't find the right words to say after hearing the man I've liked for so long say the magic words, the words that were enough to make my knees go weak and turn my world upside down—in a good way, of course._

_"Y-Yes! I'll go out with you!" Was all I could say as I cried tears of joy, wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. I could hear him laugh, then chant 'yes' and 'finally' a few times. I could feel the joy in our hearts when he spun me around as he hugged me tight._

_I couldn't believe it, my long-time crush, the guy I've been longing for, was finally mine._

I smiled as the memory replayed in my head. 

It was just on our first year in high school, October 5, 2010, at around 11 PM when I became Sawamura Daichi's first, and hopefully, last girlfriend. We were enjoying our time together when we asked me out after walking me home.

He is probably the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He's very patient, understanding, caring, and smart, and I love him for that. Not because he is the captain of the volleyball team.

We managed to survive high school together. We help each other out with our academics, and always make sure to check up on each other when things can get really busy.

Today is June 5, 2012, our 20th monthsary. Daichi and I will be staying at his home, and I've already asked my parents for permission which they happily accepted. 

Today's going to be different, I suppose. We always go out, but considering the fact that we're both third years and captains of both volleyball teams, going out isn't really a good option. Besides, it's Tuesday and we still have classes tomorrow. We both decided to stop by at a store, buy food, stay at home, and cuddle. Besides, it's been a busy day and I could use some rest and affection. 

"Alright! Practice is over, girls! Make sure to get enough rest! Practice tomorrow, same time, okay?" I smiled at the girls, who surprisingly, were complete in number. 

I mentally sighed, knowing I won't be seeing many of these faces tomorrow.

"Michimiya-san!" I turn to Mao Aihara, who walked closer to me. 

"Airi, Sayuri, and I are going out for some ramen! Do you want to come?" She said. I smiled apologetically and said, "I'd love to, but I have plans with Daichi today."

After suggestive smiles and a little bit of teasing, they finally left. 

I walked to the gym where the boys usually practice at. Sliding the door open, I headed inside and found that everyone was still practicing.

Except for Daichi and an unfamiliar girl, whose back was facing me. They were both talking with a fair distance between them.

"Love!" I smiled as his eyes spotted me. I walked to him and gave him a hug. "I'm guessing your practice ended a bit too early," he chuckled. "Well, surprisingly, we're complete today, I doubt we won't be tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh, and who's she?" I faced the girl, who I just realized, was a beauty.

"Ah, right. This is Shimizu (Y/N), first year. She is our manager's younger sister. Unfortunately, Kiyoko-san is in the hospital for now. I'm just showing Shimizu-san around and teaching her what to do." He replied.

I greeted the girl and smiled. To be honest, she's really beautiful. Now that I've realized, she was the 'new girl' everyone's been talking about. Even my classmates have mentioned a lot about her and the beauty she possesses. Not gonna lie, her beauty is worth talking about. Bright (E/C), soft (S/C) skin, (H/L), (H/C) hair, she's a goddess. She really is a younger version of Shimizu Kiyoko. 

Practice ended, and thankfully, it was time to go home. Daichi and I left the campus, but not before bidding Shimizu (Y/N) goodbye. 

"I've always seen her around but never up close. Goodness, isn't she beautiful? She'd be mistaken for a twin if they'd stand next to each other." I said. "And she's really nice! Such a polite girl!"

"If only I have such beauty as hers, I'd be one lucky girl.." I looked down, feeling my self-esteem lowering as I replay her features in my head.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful, love. Nobody could ever compete with you," he smiled. 

I kept my head low as we walked. 

"Hey," I hear him say softly. He lifted my chin up and cupped my face. "Don't compare yourself to others, you're amazing. You are beautiful—inside and out. That's why I love you."

A smile danced across my lips as I looked into his eyes. This man really knows how to make me smile and turn my legs into jelly. He never fails to make me feel loved and special.

"I love you more," I say, as he closes the distance between us.

**August 8, 2012**

"You don't even answer my calls, let alone text me a simple 'good morning' or 'good night'! What's gotten into you? Are you in love with somebody else, huh?!" I yelled.

Daichi and I are currently arguing in their classroom. It was just after classes that I went inside their room to talk. We waited for his classmates to leave and here we are, fighting like there's no tomorrow. I didn't even go to practice, nobody was going to anyway. 

"That's all you do, Yui! All you do is make scenarios in your head and convince yourself that they're all true! I've never cheated on you! I've been nothing but faithful to you and you know that!" He argued.

"I never said anything about cheating! Oh, you must be! You're acting all defensive and mad. I hit a nerve, didn't I?" I shot back. "Who is she? Huh?! Is it one of your classmates? Well, I can't blame you there. She's smarter, probably prettier—" I paused.

"Ah, you've fallen out of love, right?" I glared.

"Goodness, Yui! I'm just busy, you know that! I can't text you because practice is getting more serious and all I want to do when I reach home is to rest! Please, consider my side for once and stop being so paranoid! What's gotten into you for the past 2 months? You were never like this!" He shot back.

"Whatever! Just— you know what? I'm out! I don't want to see you ever again!" I cried and turned around, ready to leave. Fortunately, there was nobody around, not even outside the room.

Before I could open the door, I felt his arms trapping my waist. "Love... Please," I hear him plead behind me.

Swallowing my pride, I slowly turn to face him. He cupped my face, making me look up at him.

"Next time, I-I'll check up on you. I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's my fault you've been like this. I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend, I promise I'll do better.." He said as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I-I won't even practice today for you. I-I'll make it up to you." He said. I couldn't help but smile upon hearing him say that. He's willing to skip his practice just for me. 

"I love you," he whispered as he hugged me. "I-I love you too," was all I could say. "And I'm sorry, I know I've said this a couple of times already but I'll change, I promise," I said.

There was no response, but the kiss he placed on my forehead was enough.

**October 4, 2012**

**6:30 PM**

"I just don't understand why you had to do that!" He said, pacing back and forth.

"She just doesn't know how and when to stop texting you, it's been 3 days! And to see her sitting so close to you yesterday, I held back at that time, be thankful! And now she's still texting you, my god! You think I won't do anything?!" I shot back.

"Love! Kira-san was just asking me for help with her Math! You have read the whole conversation and it was just her asking me questions about the solutions! You didn't have to text her using MY number and start a fight! She apologized to me earlier for being such a 'bother', which isn't even true, to begin with!" He exclaimed. 

"Ah so now you're siding with her? Is that it?! Of course, you would! You've been neglecting and ignoring me. Do you think I didn't notice? Huh?!"

"The last thing I need is you throwing my phone across the room again!" He continued.

"And I told you already, I'm just busy!"

"She's in your class! She's smart! She doesn't need your help! I'm a girl! So I know what's going on inside of that girl's head!" I yelled.

"We're still human, Yui! We have weaknesses! We get tired too! Can't you understand that?!" He said, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't trust her, Daichi! It seemed like she was—"

"So what if you don't trust her? So what if she's gonna make a move on me? You think I'll go along and like it?!"

"You can get tempted, Daichi! You mi—"

"So you don't trust me either." He quietly said, stopping in front of me.

"I didn't say tha—"

"You did." He frowned.

"I didn't! If you're going to think I really don't, then why are you still with me? Huh?! Leave! If you're tired of me then-"

"I wonder why too." He said.

I froze.

"W-what?" I stopped.

"It's always like this, Yui. I'm tired of this. All you do is doubt me and think I'm cheating on you! You're getting more possessive and controlling! I've done everything just to keep you sane! You didn't hear me complain when you threw my phone across the room and stepped on it, breaking it to pieces! All because of Shimizu-san thanking me and informing me of her sister's condition! I didn't complain about my struggles just to get an apartment that's just a few houses away from yours because your parents wouldn't approve of you moving in with me! You want to be closer to me? You want to sleep over any time you want without worrying your parents? Then boom! I found a way! What more do you want?"

"You didn't hear me complain about coach Ukai telling me to focus more on improving my team, you didn't hear me complain about him noticing how TOXIC our relationship has become! You didn't hear me complain about how the team's been telling me to break up with you! I didn't listen to them because I loved you!" He exclaimed. 

I stayed silent and frozen on my spot. How long has he been keeping this from me?

"But now, I wish I did." He quietly said and left the house.

**October 5, 2012**

**2:40 AM**

It's been a few hours since Daichi left, and I still haven't stopped crying my eyes out. All his words weren't forgotten yet, and they kept on playing and playing inside my head.

I checked my phone to see any missed calls or texts. But all I see were those from earlier, before the fight when I ignored him until he went here. Thankfully, my parents weren't around so they weren't able to see us in such a rocky situation. 

It's been like this for the past 2 months. Daichi was always busy, practicing, and helping other people out. He changed, he was getting cold and distant.

My pride was devouring me up and I knew it.

I'm not calling him.

I felt my eyes going heavier, and my body was getting weaker. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't go to school later. I can't go looking pathetic.

But before I could drift to sleep, my phone rang.

I shot my eyes open and checked the caller I.D.

_Love_

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Did I wake you?" Daichi asked.

"U-Uh, no." I replied.

"Can we talk? I'm outside your house."

I raised my brow, "we can talk in my room."

"It's fine, it won't take long.." He sighed.

I could feel my heartbeat increasing. Usually, when we fight, he'd always visit and bring me food. This was the first time he ever wanted to talk outside.

I sighed and went outside. I opened the gate, careful not to wake my parents up. I caught sight of Daichi leaning against the wall. I went closer and stood in front of him. 

It was all silent until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have—"

_"Let's break up."_

"I-I don't understand." I said, trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. "You can't do this, love."

"And you can't keep doing this either." He said. "I'm tired, Yui. I never said I was tired of you. Well—maybe I have, but I never said about giving up on you."

"W-What did I do? Where did I go wrong?!" I cried.

"E-Everything."

I froze.

"I can't do this anymore, Yui. I'm tired.." He cried.

I didn't know how to react, what to do, and what to say. It all seemed like a dream, and I want to wake up.

"Love, please, don't do this to me. I can't live without you!" I cried and wrapped my arms around him. "That's the problem," he weakly chuckled, making me pull away and look into his dark brown eyes. "I-I know this will sound harsh, but you're just—just too much. You've changed, and it's not for the better, it hurts. You're choking me, Yui."

"I'm sorry! I'll change, I swear! I'll do anything!" I pleaded, and once again, my tears streamed down my face. 

"That's what you always say, Yui. But you never have the actions to back it up."

"Please, give me one more chance!" I cried. At this point, I couldn't care less if my parents wake up. All I want is to prove myself to Daichi.

He smiled before holding my hands. 

"You'll find someone better, Yui. I-I know that. You're amazing, smart, and an incredible person. I-It's just that—" he paused, not knowing what to say next.

"Please, don't leave me.." I cried, not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry," was all he could say before he walked away.

On October 5, 2010, Daichi was finally mine.

And on October 5, 2012, I lost him.

**March, 2013**

I sat with my friends, Sayuri, Rin, and Sakura. We were eating our lunch, talking about anything our minds could come up with.

"Sara was acting weird, like really! Do you think she has rabies?" Sakura asked, earning laughs from the other 2 and a playful slap on the forearm from Sayuri. 

I managed to smile despite the emptiness I was feeling. Usually, Daichi would pick me up every lunchtime and we'd walk together to the library to study after eating. It still feels so different, I rarely go outside the classroom.

I'd always find myself paying attention to the door, hoping he'd look for me, but that never happened.

Before Sayuri could reply to Sakura, the door slid open, revealing Toshi, a classmate of mine. 

"YOU GUYS! I HAVE NEWS!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Yuri, his girlfriend, who was studying, threw him a notebook, which he caught easily.

There were curious replies coming from many of our classmates, including Sakura and Rin. Sayuri and I didn't pay any mind. He always brings up weird things so I decided not to pay attention. "He seems serious and excited," Sakura said. Sayuri and I sighed and decided to look at him.

I wish I didn't. 

_"Sawamura Daichi and Shimizu (Y/N) are officially dating!"_

Toshi exclaimed, receiving numerous comments and mixed reactions.

"No way! That's why she rejected me last week?!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Well, they're pretty cute together.."

"That explains why they've been hanging out since December!"

"Yeah since he broke up with M—"

"Toshi, how sure are you that they are dating? Is your source reliable? Maybe they're just friends?" Sakura stood up, not even daring to let him finish.

Rin and Sayuri cast me a worried glance. Some of my classmates did too. 

I didn't know how to react, what to say and what to do. It was hard to let all of this sink in.

Well, it had to be Shimizu (Y/N). 

I managed to smile and waved my hand as a form of dismissal. "No hard feelings, they deserve to be happy."

"I saw it. He walked her to her classroom and kissed her forehead before leaving. Ya call that 'friends'?" He shrugged. "I heard about it too, you know my sister Shira, right?" I hear Yuri.

A few of our classmates gave her a questioning look. "You know Harada Kiyoshi's girlfriend? Do you see her with that brown-haired girl? That's Shira, she told me since they share the same class. Shimizu (Y/N)'s been teased about him since December."

"He's been picking her up every lunch break to eat together and he walks her from and to home. At least that's what I noticed," a classmate shrugged.

Sakura, Rin, and Sayuri paid no attention any longer and decided to settle down. "Yui-chan, are you okay?" Sayuri tapped my shoulder.

Of course, I couldn't cry in front of many people, that would be embarrassing. So I decided to smile but say the truth, "I don't know, honestly."

I tried not to listen to them. Thankfully, I somehow managed to ignore them, but one sentence was enough to trigger me.

"Apparently, they've been dating since January or February."

My head snapped to the direction where the voice came from, and there was Ozaki Kin, whose family was pretty close to the Shimizu's. "Her mom told us when we had dinner with them. But Kiyoko told me not to tell anyone yet. And since (Y/N) confirmed it earlier, then there's no point in not telling you this."

My body was fueled in anger and jealousy. I could feel the tightening of my chest as assumptions ravaged my mind. 

He dated her 3 months after we broke up. Did he even move on? Or maybe he's liked her for so long but decided to wait for months to date her so it wouldn't look suspicious? 

How could he move on so easily? Did he even love me?

**Year 2016**

4 years have passed already, yet it still seemed like it was only yesterday when I found out about Daichi and (Y/N)'s relationship.

Oh, and if you're wondering, they're still together. Daichi was never active on social media and he never posted pictures of us. But guess what? He does it to (Y/N). Daichi and I have been friends on Facebook since we started dating, so I can always stalk and see their pictures. Although Daichi posts occasionally, their smiles make up for the few pictures he posted. They looked really happy.

I always think of what could have happened if I wasn't what I used to be. What if I was supportive and less controlling? Would we still be together? Would I be in (Y/N)'s place right now?

Every night, I think and dream of scenarios that could've happened if we were still together. It kind of comforts me, and even if I don't get enough sleep, it still brings me peace.

But it still hurts.

**January 2020**

I stand in line, waiting for my turn to pay for the tickets. Sakura, Sayuri, and Rin were still in another store, shopping for clothes. I decided to pay for the tickets to save time and shop for myself after this. After all, the movie's starting after an hour anyway.

It was finally my turn, I paid for the tickets and started to walk outside, but only to stop once I saw a familiar figure, one that I know all too well.

It was Daichi and (Y/N).

Turning back was not a good idea, so I had no choice but to walk past them. I took my cellphone and sent a message in our group chat for the sake of looking occupied. Lowering my head down, I started to walk. As soon as I was near them, I heard my ex say my name.

"Michimiya-san!"

I sighed and looked up, only to see his eyes staring back at mine. 

"O-Oh, hey," I smiled.

"It's really good to see you again, how are you?" He asked. "I'm doing good, actually," I replied. "We're here to watch a movie after an hour, how about you?" He asked.

"Well, same here." I laughed and glanced at (Y/N). "Ah, Shimizu-san! It's good to see you! Great to know you're still with your girlfriend, huh?" I managed to giggle and look back at him.

She smiled back and greeted me. Still polite as before, no wonder he fell for her. "Well, not just my girlfriend." Daichi blushed.

_"She's my fiancée."_

"And we're expecting."

I gasped and congratulated them. But inside, I was literally crying. "You gotta show up, alright? I'll send you the details later on messenger." He said. 

Before I could reply or maybe feel the awkward tension, I spotted Rin, Sakura, and Sayuri across the cinema, looking at us. I hurriedly bid Daichi and (Y/N) goodbye and went to the three.

•••••

The movie ended, and Rin had to leave because of an emergency, Sakura and Sayuri were going to a different route so we had to separate ways after walking out of the cinema.

I walked alone outside and spotted Daichi and (Y/N). The latter spotted me and gave me a smile before calling Daichi's attention. 

"Hey guys," I smiled. 

"Michimiya-san, we were waiting for you. Are you going somewhere? It's getting late, you know. (Y/N) here suggested dropping you off," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's no need! I don't want to be a bother," I nervously chuckled. "Nonsense! We're dropping you off!" Daichi said. I had no other choice but to agree. Talk about self-torture. 

"Great! Uhm, you guys wait for me here. I'm going to the restroom." Daichi said and left.

(Y/N) and I sat on a huge circular chair that could fit several people. It was all quiet and awkward. I was squirming uncomfortably while she was checking her things in her Chanel, M.A.C, Louis Vuitton, and Gucci paper bags. Damn.

_Say it,Yui._

_Do it._

_It's now or never_

"Shimizu-san, h-how sure are you with him?" I asked but instantly regretted it.

She looked at me with eyes that showed emotion that I wasn't sure of. Was it shock? Offense? Anger? Surprise? I didn't know. 

"I-I don't mean to offend you! I-I was—I'm being realistic here! Uh, i-in fact, i-if you think about it, I'm helping you both make sure in case you don't know if you really are meant for each other!" I stuttered out, letting out a nervous chuckle as worry was shown on her face. 

"I mean—you have to face the truth, Shimizu-san. It's just logic. If there's even a slight ounce of doubt in you, don't you think you should let go, and let him be with the girl he truly loves?" 

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Just think, Shimizu-san, if you end it now, it can save you both from having a miserable future."

She set the M.A.C paper bag down on her lap, with the other bags in her right hand. She lifted the back of her left palm to my neck and asked if I was sick.

I was getting tired of her innocence. I didn't know if she was really nice or maybe it was just her sarcastic way of asking if I was crazy or whatever. I gently swatted her hand away before she could touch my neck. "Oh come on, Shimizu. Stop being nice, we both know we can't be nice to each other!" I glared. She looked at me in shock and asked me why. God, I can't with this girl.

"Because I am his ex! I am the love of his life! I am his past and I own a big part of him that you can't and will never get!" I snapped.

The look on her face was hard to read. I didn't know if it was shock, offense, pain, or anger. 

She slowly looked away and continued what she was doing earlier. Taking one of her larger paper bags, she opens it and sets the smaller M.A.C paper bag inside. 

"So what, Shimizu-san? Are you just gonna leave him be? Don't you know that one of the many reasons why people commit adultery is because they immediately choose to settle? Is that what you want to happen?" I rebuked. "Don't tell me you have never seen me as a threat. Don't tell me you have never been jealous of me? Especially back in high school? Have you ever thought—that maybe, you were just a rebound after all this time?"

I see her tense up and freeze. She looked up from her lap, her line of vision now on what's in front of her. "(Y/N)-san, I loved him first." I said, my eyes now clouded with tears.

She took a deep breath, looked at me dead in the eyes, her eyes now with a deadly glint, and face that show seriousness, and shot back.

_"And you let go of your chance."_

It was my turn to freeze. All the memories started to flood: the fights, arguments, the promises that I didn't keep, and the repeated apologies.

I looked down, my eyes now set on my lap and I could feel the tears dropping from my eyes.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened, Michimiya-senpai. Please don't try my patience next time." She said, her words not matching the gentle and soft tone of her voice as she opened up her bag, taking out a handkerchief. "We don't want to kill my baby, now do we?" She continued. 

"Wipe your tears, I don't want my fiancé seeing you like that." She handed the handkerchief. I slowly took it and wiped my tears. 

"Keep it. You might need that again." She said, her voice holding no emotion. 

Before I could say anything else, I left, still holding on to the handkerchief.

•••••

It took me a while to reach home.

It was around 9 in the evening when I dropped to my bed after a shower, when I heard my phone chime. I turned my phone on and see Daichi's profile picture on the top right corner. I pressed it and read his message.

 **Sawamura Daichi**

9:53 PM

Good evening,  
Michimiya-san,  
I hope I'm not  
bothering you.

The wedding will  
be on February, and  
please promise me  
you'll be there.

Ah, alright, I'll be there!

* * *

I sighed, now knowing what to do. Should I go? I don't think I should, after what happened between me and (Y/N), I don't think I still have the guts to show my face.

Suddenly, a song blasted from my neighbor's house. A song that I know all too well..

_The Night We Met_

I suddenly remembered playing this song way back in 2017 when I saw Daichi's post, when I realized I have not moved on from him. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

I'm going to prank him with the lyrics and break the lyrics apart so they won't look too obvious.

**Sawamura Daichi**

10:01 PM

Hey.

What the hell

am I supposed to do

What's wrong?

And then I can

tell myself not to

ride along with you.

Is this about dropping  
you off? Did we offend  
you or something?

Oh, (Y/N) told me you  
had to go somewhere,  
that's why you left.

I had all

then most of you.

Some and

now none of you

What?

Take me back to

the night we met

Because I don't

know what I'm

supposed to do.

Michimiya-san..

Haunted by

the ghost of you

Oh, take me back to

the night we met

Silly, isn't that a song?

You're still as goofy  
as before hahahaha

You still haven't changed,  
Michimiya-san?

* * *

I could feel my heart beating rapidly. 

Maybe I should stop.

I decided to leave him on read and explore Instagram until I received another message from him.

_'Can we talk? I think we need closure.'_

I sighed and agreed. After all, he left and didn't give me a proper explanation.

•••••

It was around 11 when I heard a knock on my door. I went downstairs and opened the door, and there he was.

Wearing the same shirt he wore when we asked me out, and I was welcomed by the same scent he had back in high school. 

_"Hi, love."_

Surprised, I stuttered, "h-hey. W-What are you doing?"

"You told me to take you back to the night we met. That's impossible, but I can take you back to when we were still together."

What type of closure is this?

He smiled and held my hands. "Love, let's go back to 2012 and pretend we're still together,

_"For the last time."_

I felt my hands going cold. It gave me chills. If this is his way of getting closure, then he sucks at it. Because this is only killing me.

I still didn't know what to say and react so I decided to nod and just go with the flow.

We went inside my favorite fast-food chain, McDonald's. To my surprise, he still remembers what my favorite is. Although I rarely eat here after we broke up because it only reminded me of him, I couldn't help but smile.

As we ate, he showed me the old Daichi. The caring, loving, and funny type of Daichi, the Daichi that used to be mine. I felt happy—truly happy. But there was a pang of hurt since we were just pretending for the sake of closure. 

After eating, we went to the park. I felt more pain in my chest as we reached the park. This was the park that we used to go to.

We sat on the bench, and that was when everything went downhill.

"How's your day, love?" He asked caressing my hair. "The usual, I feel restless," I replied, earning a chuckle. "Your team didn't practice, I'm guessing."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"How about you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Still the usual. Love, I'm sorry we can't spend more time together. The team's really busy with Nationals, and you know, coach Ukai just wants us to practice harder."

That was when I couldn't hold it any longer, I started to cry. "It still hurts," I cried. I felt his arms wrapping around me, and his familiar scent giving me more reasons to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Michimiya-san.. I honestly thought you were finally okay but then I saw you. That was when realized—I was wrong," he said. I looked up and asked him why.

"Because you're still wearing that necklace." He glanced at my neck. I stare at him in shock as I help up my hands, letting my fingers brush against the necklace he gave me 9 years ago for our first anniversary. 

"I don't know how to fix you. I can't go back to you. But please, you have to move on, Michimiya-san. You're hurting, but I know you'll find someone better." 

"I-I can't, Daichi! I can't find someone better than you! You're the best I ever had." I cried.

"No, I'm not. You're just closing your mind and heart because you're still hurt. But please, trust me—for once, someone out there is better than me, and he's waiting for you."

"Why didn't you come back? Tell me the truth, Daichi. Did you start liking her when you guys met? When we were still dating? Is that why you dated her so quickly?"

He weakly chuckled, "See? This is why I did not come back, Michimiya-san. You always doubt me and make up stories."

"But no, I only started liking her after breaking up with you. The skies are the witnesses, Michimiya-san. I was faithful to you when I was still yours."

'When I was still yours' felt like a punch in the face. It was slapping me and forcing me to face the truth that he's no longer mine.

"But you changed a few months before we broke up, Daichi. You became more irritated, and you turned cold," I argued.

"Because you changed. You became more controlling and demanding. You knew how busy we were. I only failed to text you a simple greeting, but it was enough to make you yell at me and start a fight. You were choking me, Michimiya-san. You apologized and promised to change so many times but you never changed. The more you apologized, the more you changed—in a bad way."

I sat in silence. All the memories started to rush in. I suddenly remembered the way I treated him. Maybe it really was my fault. 

I knew this sounded rude, but I still asked, "if she weren't pregnant, would you still marry her?"

He took no offense, and with no hesitation, he replied, "I love (Y/N) more than I know, yes. I would still marry her."

"If we were given a chance to go back to the past, would you come back to me if I fought for you and showed you that I have changed?" I asked. 

There was a slight pause before he answered. 

"No, I'd still choose (Y/N)."

Feeling anger and jealousy bubbling inside, I exclaimed, "What does she have that I don't?!"

"(Y/N) is the most understanding and caring woman I ever met. Every time I fail to call or text her, or when I rest on my bed after a long and tiring day, she comes over and prepares me the best meals no restaurant could ever make. She never yells at me. She's very supportive, especially when I play volleyball. Outing with the team? She lets me go, she even tags along at times, the team—especially Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are really in favor of her. She's never demanding, that's why I wouldn't trade her for anything else."

It hurts, not gonna lie. But it doesn't matter, I chose this. I wanted this after all. It brings me pain, but at least the questions that I've always wanted to ask for the past 8 years have been finally answered. 

"Do you regret meeting me?" I asked.

"No, I don't. But if I would have known that dating you would only lead to this, then I shouldn't have dated you." He replied.

I felt another wave of guilt and pain. 

Talk about self torture part 2.

I sighed and asked him one last question, "I-If things didn't turn out this way, would you still ask me out?"

There was a short pause after that. Shaking his head, he smiled.

_"No, I would find (Y/N) instead."_

I nodded and lowered my head. It was silent for a while before he stood up and offered to walk me home. It was around 2 in the morning, and he had to go home since (Y/N) only gave him limited time.

Turns out it was her who suggested having a closure after Daichi showed her my messages.

For some reason, I can't hate her, even after she started dating Daichi a few months after our break up, and that confrontation earlier. 

Once we reached my door, he held my hands and squeezed them.

"I hope we're finally good and I've answered all your questions, Michimiya-san. Thank you so much for being a part of my life. You will always have a place in my heart," he smiled. 

I started to cry and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I did 10 years ago, knowing this will be the last time I'll ever be this close to him.

I look up at him, with my arms still around his torso, and cried, "Daichi... Please, kiss me one last time.."

He smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Michimiya-san. I can't, I haven't changed at all. I'm still faithful, but this time to my fiancée." 

He cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye, Michimiya-san."

And just like that, he was gone.

And now I'm lying on my bed. My eyes still not daring to stop my tears from falling. It was 5 AM, and I still couldn't sleep.

I picked my phone and sent my workmate a text, saying that I'm really sick and I won't be at work today.

After pressing send, I exit from our conversation and stare at my inbox. My eyes landed on Daichi's name, whose profile picture was now him and (Y/N). 

I hesitantly pressed his name, wanting to read back the conversations we had back in high school. The last time we chatted before yesterday was 8 years ago, at least that's what I remembered.

The type box was replaced in plain blue, displaying the words:

**"You can't reply to this conversation."**


End file.
